The Blood Duelists
by Kaluri Dragon
Summary: Yami cursed the Blood Duelists so that they can only feed on blood every thousand years. The only mortal who knows of them is Kaiba and what will happen when he uses a love-sick vampire to get revenge on the Queen Selina for the murder of his parents.
1. Intro

Okay, no character descriptions until one blood duelist betray her queen for the love of one man. The characters won't find out who Selina is, sorta like how they don't know who Marik is .  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own what I don't own.  
  
Intro  
  
Instead of dueling for cards, these duelists duel for blood and power. They are ruled by the fierce queen Selina, the first Blood Duelist ever created, but she was destined to be the great messiah, who would rid earth of all evil, that is until her jealous sister pushed her off the cliff, where she was found by the goddess of destruction, Sekhemet, who turned her into a blood-sucking human to save her. As time went on Selina gained followers and turned them into the Blood Duelist. The Blood Duelists originate from Ancient Egypt, they can't survive without blood, blood is their source of life but they caused so much trouble that the high priestess, on the orders of the pharaoh Yami to make it that they can only drink blood every one thousand years. But Yami didn't know how big of a mistake that was, for a Blood Duelist only needs one sip of human blood to live for one year and when they drink the person's blood they will heal the person's wounds and sicknesses. Now Selina has turned into a bloodthirsty revengeful monster who will stop at nothing to undo the spell the pharaoh laid on her and her clan. Now each thousand years one city would experience chaos, because all the blood duelists would be there to eat their meal, for a Blood Duelist to live for one thousand years to nourish themselves once, they would have to drink all the blood of a person and suck out their soul, if anyone found out about their secret they would be turned into a blood duelist or feel the wrath of the almighty queen of darkness. Now the fifth millennia has arrived and the Blood Duelists will rise and feed once again, only this time they will be in Domino City.During Seto Kaiba's Duelist Tournament, to seek out the pharaoh and undo the curse..only this time, they will be ruthless.  
  
Somewhere underground  
  
"My loyal followers, it has arrived, our time of nourishment. Enjoy it while you can, make sure you get enough food, but as the ancient spell says, we must win our food, if we lose than we will die, this year we will enter the Duelist Tournament in Domino City. But remember, never challenge a more experienced duelist, we can not afford to lose. There will be changes made this year, I feel that the ancient pharaoh has been revived, so this year we will undo the spell he has lain on us. Some of us will hunt for food and some will find the pharaoh and defeat him in a duel to undo the spell. Now my hunters go seek him out for me and we will force him to gave back what he has taken away from us." 


	2. Aiko

Ch. 1  
  
The Blood Duelists  
  
Okay So this is gonna be during a dark night.  
  
As the gothic girl watched the sunset, she started her hunting, the girl had dark black eyes, dark willow black hair and deadly pale skin, and she was a Blood Duelist, a vampire who serves the most esteemed Queen Selina, the oldest vampire ever to walk this earth. This huntress is called Aiko. As Aiko wandered around the dark alleys of Battle City, a young man followed her until they arrived at a dark alley. And there the young man revealed his identity.the man was Seto Kaiba. When Kaiba saw the young girl, he too felt the effects of her seductive eyes but he had a high mental resistance and challenged her to a duel.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I accept your challenge but if I win, I shall get more then your rarest card."  
  
"I accept your challenge, but in the end I shall get your Purple Eyes Silver Dragon, since there is only four of those, I want at least one. It's time to duel."  
  
As the duel progressed it seemed like the girl was going to win with her Purple Eyes, but Kaiba came back and defeated her.  
  
As Kaiba walked away from the alley with the purple eyes he heard a rustle of robes and two people talking.  
  
"Aiko, you are a disgrace to us Blood Duelists, I specifically warned you not to challenge Seto Kaiba, you have failed me and I have no further use for you."  
  
"Please, Queen Selina, I didn't challenge him, he followed me and challenged me."  
  
"Silence, excuses shall not to tolerated, and besides you are a blood duelist, you should of noticed the fact that you were being followed and besides, you could of outrun him, we Blood Duelists have no torture or jail, there is only one punishment and that's death, Aoki prepare to meet your doom."  
  
After Selina said this she swiped the girl's neck hard enough to kill her and left the girl to die as she swept away, however Selina did not make sure that Aoki was dead, for the girl still had enough energy to live if she was rescued. When Selina left, Seto run to the girl and picked her up and took him to his mansion.  
  
"Finally, you've woken up."  
  
"Am I in heaven." Asked the girl.  
  
Kaiba smiled and answered, "No, who was the girl that did this to you?"  
  
The girl's eyes widened and they were filled with fright as she answered, "You heard our conversation?"  
  
Kaiba replied, "Yes, but who is she? And what did she mean?"  
  
The girl started telling her story to him....  
  
"It was five thousand years when the Pharaoh banned us Blood Duelists from drinking blood, he made it so that we can only drink blood every one thousand years. When this happened Queen Selina turned evil, her soul turned blacker than the god of evil's heart. Now the pharaoh has been revived and the Queen will try to undo the spell bye killing the pharaoh if she defeats him first. Some of us will hunt for food and some for the pharaoh. I was a hunter, but because I couldn't defeat you the queen's temper fired up and she tried to kill me. If you didn't show up I would of died, I only survived because you showed me kindness even though I'm a vampire."  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"Because I'm still a vampire I'm still bond to my promise, I can not tell you what the queen looks like exactly but I can tell you that she's can seduce people with a wink and she looks like the reincarnation of a goddess. If she takes matters on her own hand and appear in the city, there will be murders and blood messages, the queen is ruthless. Her senses are a hundred times stronger than the regular vampire's and also she is faster than light. Yes, she can outrun light."  
  
A frowning Kaiba remarked, "Here, you should sleep."  
  
As Kaiba turned off the lights he was smirking.  
  
He remembered that the Queen Selina turned his mother and father into vampires. They too were bond to the spell but one day when they defied the Queen, she killed them and ever since he turned fourteen he's been hunting her and now he has a powerful weapon to use against her.Aoki, he knew that the girl was in love with him and he will take advantage of her. The foolish girl will lead him to the queen, but first he must devampirize her..for now he will work on a serum and search for clues about Selina's where being. For now he has to make sure he has the right weapons: A Silver cross, white clothes and sunglasses. 


	3. Violet

Yami Kaiba-Yeah, Character description of Selina, but the others don't know that she's the evil queen.  
  
Kaiba-Nice twist to my parents' death.  
  
Yami-Finally, I'm in a fan fiction of yours.  
  
Joey-Do I play a part.  
  
Yami Kaiba-Noooooo, disclaimer please.  
  
Yami-She ain't getting sued cause she doesn't own a single thing except her o/cs.  
  
Violet  
  
Somewhere Underground  
  
"I feel Aiko's presence, she's still alive, no Seto Kaiba rescued her, she will betray me and lead Kaiba here, that fool is seeking revenge on me for the murder of his parents. I will go to Domino City in disguise; I will make sure that Aiko doesn't tell him who I am. Since I'm going to the city, I must have a double. Rita, you will pretend to be me in the city while I take the disguise of an innocent mortal girl called Violet."  
  
The silver-haired Blood Duelist with a lot of eye shadow and fire red hair named Rita answered, "Yes your majesty, and be careful, I fear that Seto Kaiba is working on a serum to make Aiko human. He's also heavily armed."  
  
"That's alright, I will bewitch him before he even finish the serum and you have forgotten that those silly weapons do not affect me, not even silver can affect me, the great goddess Sekhemet made sure of it. Yes, also remember to sacrifice flesh to the almighty goddess. I shall be going now. Luc, you shall help convince the fools to trust me by trying to bite me, I think we'll play out the scene in an alley when they pass by. If I'm correct, Kaiba will seek the help of that incompetent Pharaoh."  
  
Selina's thought, 'My purple eyes dragon will defeat Yami and Kaiba, they do not know the power the dragons possess, for if played correctly they are more powerful than the god cards. But first I must get the fool of a Kaiba hopelessly in love with me so that he won't even listen to what Aiko has to say.'  
  
In Yugi's Room  
  
A wary Yami told Yugi the story of the Blood Duelists.  
  
"Yugi, I fear they have returned and they are somewhere in this city bidding their time until they can corner us and force us to give back their humanity back."  
  
"Don't worry Yami, we'll defeat them like how we defeated Marik, besides how hard will it be to defeat Selina. She's a girl"  
  
Yami smiled, but he replied, "Yugi, it's not so simple, first of all I don't know what Selina looks like and Marik was one of her apprentices, her power is unimaginable, second of all, the great and yet fearful goddess, Sekhemet, the goddess of destruction will help her, and third of all it won't be easy to find her or defeat her, she holds 3 legendary dragons. The purple eyes, they are more powerful than the blue eyes if played correctly. And you should never underestimate the power of the opposite sex, especially if she's more then five thousand years old."  
  
A startled Yugi asked, "Then what should we do."  
  
A strange voice answered, "I'll tell you."  
  
The voice belonged to Kaiba, Kaiba told Yugi and Yami why he wanted to find Selina and that he'll work with them to defeat her. He also told them of Aiko. When he finished Yami said that they must have a plan because if Selina's senses are as strong as they are told, than she'll probably know of Aiko's betrayal.  
  
The Next Day  
  
While Kaiba and the gang is walking around battle city to find signs of Selina, they heard a scream, and the gang followed the scream to find a man bending over a girl and the girl was begging him not to bite her.  
  
"Please mister, please don't do this, I'm begging you, please spare me."  
  
"Little girl don't cry, it won't hurt, after I bite you, you shall be my wife."  
  
As the gang witnessed this, Seto Kaiba realized that the man, who is actually Luc, was a vampire. At that moment Seto Kaiba pulled out a silver cross and shone it into the light. The light was reflected into the vampire's eyes and he flew away with terror. After the vampire had escaped they saw the whimpering girl on the ground. That girl was the devious Queen Selina. But neither the gang nor Kaiba realized this. Selina was softly crying on the ground, her luxurious black curls covered her face, her clothes were ripped and her delicate skin was bruised. When Kaiba saw this, his heart softened, he felt sympathy for the girl so he walked towards her and helped her up. When he helped her up, her hair got out of her face and a pair of violet eyes stared into Kaiba's sea-blue eyes. Her face was as pale as the moon and her lips were a shade of icy pink, but it was the eyes that were hauntingly beautiful. The girl thanked the gang for helping her and started to walk away but Yami called her back.  
  
"Excuse me, but you must be new, I'd be glad to walk you to the place that you're seeking."  
  
The girl replied, "My name's Violet, I just got off the plane, and the man attacked me, he took away all my belongings so I really don't know where I'm going."  
  
After she said that Kaiba offered her a room at his place so as the gang walked away, Kaiba and Violet started to walk to Kaiba's mansion. When they were walking, Kaiba would look over at her like how a mother would look at her newborn child. Because Selina's senses were a million times more perceptive than the ordinary vampire's she was aware of the fact that Kaiba was eyeing her, everything was going as planned Kaiba was all ready seduced by her violet eyes and by the end of the day, Aiko will be dead. Soon afterwards they arrived at Kaiba's mansion and was greeted by a smiling Mokuba.  
  
"Hey big brother, who's the girl." Asked Mokuba.  
  
A frowning Kaiba replied, "Mokuba, she's our guest and her name is Violet, I expect you to be more polite in the future."  
  
A laughing Violet replied in her quiet harmonious voice, "It's okay Seto- chan, I just adore kids, I mean I can just eat them up. Your brother's a darling."  
  
When she said this Kaiba could feel his face get red, no one but Mokuba dared to call him Seto, but this girl was all ready calling him Seto-chan. It surprised Kaiba that this girl had the courage to call him that, but it also pleased him, he didn't know why but it did. When they walked to the dining room, Aiko came down to greet Kaiba.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba you're.." When Aiko saw Violet, her eyes widened and her face grew paler.  
  
"What's wrong, you look like you just got poked with a stake." Said Mokuba.  
  
When Selina saw this, she knew that the foolish girl will give her identity away so she had to act fast, being an excellent actress, Selina or Violet fainted, or feigned a faint, when she felt down Kaiba picked her up and took her to his room. It was midnight when Kaiba went down to his lab to work on the serum, as he left the room Aiko skulked into his room with a stake, preparing to kill Selina. As she prepared to shank the stake into Selina's heart, Selina grabbed her wrist and knocked the stake down from Aiko's shivering hand.  
  
"Poor, pathetic Aiko, did you truly believe that you could destroy me, you are weak, if I'm correct, you're in love with that vampire hunter, but I will not let you reveal who I am."  
  
"Selina, he will find out about you and he'll kill you. But I'll do it for him. I will kill you." When she said that Aiko picked up the stake and walked forward.  
  
A smirking Selina replied, "We'll see about that." After she said that Selina screamed.  
  
A worried Kaiba run up to his room to see a cowering Violet at the corner of the bed and Aiko with the stake in her hand  
  
"What's wrong Violet?" Asked a worried Kaiba.  
  
Selina or Violet told him that when she woke up, Aiko was standing over her with the stake and she was ready to kill her with it. After that she begged Seto to stay with her and protect her. Then she connected with Aiko and gave her this message.  
  
'It looks like your lover boy just agreed to sleep with me, even though I'll kill him I still want to have some fun and I will have fun toying with this fledging. Don't look at me like that Aiko, I'm not that evil, and I'm letting the boy get what every teenage boy wants, he'll die happy. Don't worry he'll die painlessly'  
  
At that moment Violet pulled Kaiba close to her and held him close to her bosom, then she passionately kissed his neck until he returned them with kisses of his own. Then she begun unbuttoning his shirt. As she did this , Kaiba wandered if he should be doing this..after all he just met the girl. Kaiba took her hand away and got off the bed. Meanwhile Aiko was sitting in her room trying to figure out a way to protect Seto from the evil queen's spell.  
  
Okay, Poll  
  
Should Kaiba find out about Violet's Identity?  
  
Should Kaiba trap her in his house?  
  
Should she escape?  
  
Should Aiko die in the next chapter? 


End file.
